Les réunir nous a unis
by Nicolina
Summary: Que faire quand son ami est amoureux? On s'allie avec son ennemi pour qu'il puisse être heureux... Slash Albus Severus / Scorpius Fiction en deux parties Partie 2 en ligne. Fic finie.
1. Partie 1

**Les réunir, nous as unis.**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: Albus Severus Potter / Scorpius Malefoy et Samuel Gregor / David Andoria

Avertissement : One-shot, Shonen-ai, Yaoi/Slash, (Relations entre hommes, si ça vous plait pas, passez votre chemin), Lime.

Disclamer: Les personnages sont la propriété de Mme Rowling. Et Samuel et David sont mes personnage exclusifs, puisqu'il sont tirés de mon propre livre et d'une fic que j'ai écrite précédemment (Qui gagne, qui perd ? Pour ceux qui s'en souviennent.). C'est presque un crossover, mais que m'arrive-t-il donc ?

Genre: Romance, drama.

Petit mot : Voici un nouveau one-shot. Harry Potter ? Eh oui ! Vous ne rêvez pas ! J'avais envie et aussi étrange que puisse paraitre cette fic, elle est bel et bien centrée sur Albus Severus et Scorpius.

Bonne lecture.

**Partie 1**

La première fois que je suis rentré à Poudlard, c'était une véritable découverte pour moi. Même si papa m'en avait beaucoup parlé, cela me faisait peur d'y mettre les pieds. J'étais plutôt du genre à rester dans mon coin et ne pas me préoccuper des autres, un peu comme maman, même si papa m'avait expliquée qu'elle avait changé durant ses années à Poudlard.

Je n'avais pas envie d'aller à Serpentard et j'ai fait le souhait auprès du Choipeaux de ne pas y aller. Cette maison me faisait peur et je ne voulais pas devenir méchant. Beaucoup de personnes de Serpentard ont mal tourné. Pourtant, je porte le prénom d'un des anciens directeurs de la maison Serpentard, qui a été aussi en son temps directeur de Poudlard. Un homme qui cachait bien son jeu, c'était ce que me disait souvent papa.

Cette école, quel idiot j'ai été de croire que je ne me sentirais pas bien. Chaque année, j'ai envie d'y retourner et aujourd'hui, je rentre dans cette école pour la dernière fois. A la fin de l'année, fini Poudlard. La cérémonie de répartition a été plus longue que d'habitude, mais il y a beaucoup plus d'élèves. Lily est près de moi, même si elle a maintenant quinze ans, elle se colle toujours à moi le premier jour de classe. Elle n'aime pas la rentrée des classes.

-Tu restes avec moi, dit-elle.

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas, répondis-je. Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui te fait peur. Après, cette journée, tu es une véritable pile électrique.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute, je n'aime pas ce jour-là. A chaque fois, je me revois à la cérémonie de répartition, avec ces yeux fixés sur moi. Le Choipeaux à mis plus de dix minutes à trouver une maison qui me conviendrait.

-Mais, c'est terminé, maintenant et tu es à Gryffondor.

-Oui, mais ça m'angoisse toujours.

-Allez, ça ira mieux demain, dis-je avec un sourire.

-Oui, je sais que tu as raison.

-Alors Potter, ta petite sœur est toujours collée à tes basques. C'est un rituel chez la famille Potter ?

Je me retourne et fronce les sourcils. Il est toujours là, lui. Scorpius Malefoy. Dire qu'il était timide quand il est arrivé ici. Il n'osait aller voir personne. Il a bien changé. Papa m'a dit un jour qu'il agissait de la même manière que son père. Pourtant, il me semblait gentil avant. Dommage.

Scorpius a un rictus de satisfaction car je ne lui réponds pas, mais à quoi bon ? Je préfère l'ignorer. Papa m'a déjà dit que j'avais raison d'éviter les ennuis, me rappelant que lui n'était pas un bon exemple. Harry Potter est connu pour sa capacité à ne pas respecter le règlement, des fois, j'en ris. James est un peu pareil, casse-cou comme pas deux. Je l'envie parfois d'avoir le courage de faire ce qui lui chante. Je ne suis pas comme ça et je m'en contente.

Après la cérémonie et le diner, nous allons tous au dortoir et une sixième année vient vers moi pour me faire une déclaration enflammée. Tout le monde nous regarde et je sens soudain une certaine gêne. Elle m'a comparé à mon père, parce que je lui ressemble. C'est assez désagréable. Elle m'a demandé de sortir avec elle.

-Je suis désolé, lui dis-je. Je ne te connais pas.

-Et alors ? On peut apprendre à se connaitre.

-Ce n'est pas si simple. Ecoute, rien que le fait que tu m'ais comparé à mon père me gêne, je suis désolé.

Elle semble vexée, mais ça m'est égal. Durant les deux dernières années, je ne suis sorti qu'avec deux filles. Des désastres. Papa a raison, les filles, c'est compliqué. J'y réfléchis encore juste avant de m'endormir. Est-ce que je trouverais aussi la personne qui me convient, comme papa ? A mon âge, il était venu à bout de Voldemort et il était déjà avec maman.

-Al, lève-toi, dit une voix.

-Hum ! Non, pas maintenant, maman.

-Je ne suis pas ta mère, Albus Severus Potter.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Sam, c'est toi ?

-Qui d'autre ? On est à Poudlard, tu te souviens ?

-Oui, oui, c'est bon, je me rappelle. Je viens.

Je me lève difficilement. C'est dur de reprendre un rythme. Je vais prendre une douche. S'il n'y avait pas Samuel Gregor, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. A mon avis, je ne serais toujours pas levé. Sam fait craquer toutes les filles avec ses cheveux châtains aux reflets doré et ses yeux couleur or. Il n'a jamais voulu me dévoiler ses véritables origines. Je ne lui en veux pas, mais je serais curieux de savoir d'où lui vient cette aura attirante. Même si Sam est toujours entouré de fille, il n'y a qu'une personne qui fait battre son cœur, mais il ne m'a pas encore dit son nom. Il a peut-être peur de ce que je pourrais penser de lui, après. Pourtant, je le harcèle de questions et je continue encore aujourd'hui.

-Tu as fait un sacré tapage, hier, dit Samuel.

-Le premier jour, Sam, le premier jour, insistais-je.

-Je sais, mais tu n'as pas été très délicat.

-C'est sûr que je n'ai pas ton expérience. _Je suis désolé, tu es magnifique, si je n'étais pas déjà amoureux, je serais tombé amoureux de toi._ Arrête de me faire rire, grognais-je.

-Mais, ça marche au moins, et elles ne reviennent pas.

-J'aimerais bien savoir qui fait battre ton cœur à ce point.

-C'est. . .

Je suis pendu à ses lèvres. Il a un sourire amusé.

-C'est. . . quelqu'un.

-Sam !

-Ecoute, je t'en parlerais un jour, quand je serais un peu plus sûr.

-Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

-Ce n'est pas ça, c'est seulement, que. . . Je ne préfère rien te dire pour le moment.

-Ok ! Je n'insiste pas.

Le petit-déjeuner a été pris à la va-vite. Finalement, j'étais vraiment très en retard et le premier cours est le cours de botanique avec Neville Londubat et un des proches amis de mon père. Il a été un des héros de la guerre. Je me mets à côté de Samuel. Malefoy et Andoria sont devant nous. J'ai toujours trouvé amusant le contraste des cheveux blonds de Scorpius Malefoy et des Cheveux noirs de David Andoria. Si Samuel semble étrange pour tout le 

monde avec ses yeux dorés, David Andoria l'est tout autant. Ses yeux bleus presque transparents sont aussi bizarres. Je me suis toujours demandé s'ils n'avaient pas un lien ou une origine quelconque tous les deux.

-Al ! Eh !

-Hein ? Quoi ?

-La plante est en train de manger ta manche.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Répétais-je en regardant la plante.

Soudain, je comprends ce que veut dire Samuel. Je suis vraiment en train de me faire bouffer par une plante. Je recule, retirant ma manche de cette plante carnivore. Je tombe en arrière. La classe est prise d'un fou rire et je vois le sourire narquois de Malefoy. Quel idiot celui-là.

-Dans la lune, Potter ?

Je me relève sans un mot, mais je le regarde d'un air mauvais. David Andoria s'est lui aussi retourné, mais il a un regard neutre. Est-ce qu'il ne sourit jamais, celui là ? Je ne me souviens pas lui avoir vu un seul sourire sur le visage depuis que je le connais. Il jette un œil à Samuel, puis détourne la tête. Je regarde Samuel. Il a la tête baissée et semble à la fois gêné et triste.

-Eh Sam ! Ca va ?

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

Est-ce que j'aurais loupé quelque chose ? Je commence vraiment à me poser des questions. Je suis en train de me demander si. . . Non, ce n'est pas possible. . . Mais pourtant, il y a des signes. J'ai déjà vu Samuel l'observer pendant un long moment et puis, David. . . n'a pas l'air de l'ignorer. Est-ce qu'ils seraient. . . ? Non, je dois me faire des idées.

-Sam. . . Commençais-je.

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que. . .

-Vous êtes bien dissipés aujourd'hui, tous les deux.

Je sursaute. Neville est derrière moi. Il m'a fait peur. Il nous demande de reprendre le travail et je n'ose plus parler à Samuel jusqu'à la fin du cours. En sortant de la classe, je me prends les pieds dans les racines d'une plante qui traine et manque de tomber. Je me rattrape à quelque chose, ou plutôt à quelqu'un. Seulement, ce quelqu'un n'est pas plus équilibré et nous tombons à terre.

-Bon sang, Potter, tu ne peux pas faire attention ou tu marches.

Je regarde Malefoy qui est empêtré dans ma robe de sorcier et qui essaie tant bien que mal de se relever.

-Pousse-toi de là, dit-il.

-J'aimerais bien, Malefoy, mais arrête de bouger alors.

Bizarrement, il s'exécute. C'est amusant et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Il a un air renfrogné qui lui donne un côté mignon.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire, Potter ?

-Rien, j'ai juste pensé que tu étais mignon avec ton air boudeur.

Ah ! C'est marrant, maintenant, il rougit. Est-ce que Malefoy aurait des quelconques sentiments. Ca me donnerait bien envie d'explorer un peu plus sa personnalité. Finalement, il n'est pas aussi arrogant que son père. Je me lève et soudain, je vois que Samuel a repris son air affecté. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? David le regarde et il a toujours un air neutre, pourtant, il me semble qu'un moment j'ai vu dans ses yeux une pointe d'émotion. Pendant ce temps, Malefoy s'est relevé et époussète sa robe. Il regarde lui aussi tour à tour Samuel et David, puis se tourne vers son ami et lui touche le bras.

-Allons-y, dit-il à David.

Pourquoi ai-je soudain l'impression que je suis le seul à ne pas comprendre ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

-Sam ? Demandais-je alors que Malefoy et Andoria sont partis.

-Oui ? Répondit mon ami en essayant de sourire.

Je le regarde avant de me résigner. Nous sortons de la serre. Nous n'avons pas cours à cette heure et les Serpentards non plus. Nous allons près du lac. Il faut que je sache. C'est le premier jour et je sais que Sam me cache déjà des choses.

-Samuel, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Andoria ?

-Comment ça ?

-Tu es triste à chaque fois que tu le regardes, est-ce que ce serait. . .

Je n'ose pas finir ma phrase. En fait, j'ai peur de ce que je pourrais découvrir. Cela fait deux ans que Samuel m'a dit qu'il était amoureux de quelqu'un et je viens seulement de m'apercevoir que ce n'est pas d'une fille.

-Est-ce que c'est David ?

Samuel ne réponds pas, mais il est figé. A-t-il vraiment peur de ma réaction ? Il s'éloigne de moi avant de courir en direction du château. Je n'ose pas le rattraper. Je reste un moment à regarder le lac quand soudain, j'entends une personne derrière moi.

-Tu as enfin compris, dit-il.

-Compris quoi, Malefoy ?

-Ce qu'il y a entre Gregor et David ?

-Suis-je vraiment si aveugle pour ne pas l'avoir compris avant ? Tu le sais depuis quand ? Demandais-je.

-Un an. Je l'ai découvert par hasard. Je les ai vus ensemble et David m'en a parlé. Mais c'est bien plus compliqué que tu ne le crois.

-Je suis perplexe. Je ne te savais pas si compréhensif.

-Je ne suis pas comme mon père, Potter, même si tu crois le contraire.

-Je. . .

-Ne me dis pas le contraire, je sais que c'est ce que tu penses.

Je suis un peu pris au dépourvu et je suis aussi gêné. C'est vrai que je l'ai comparé à son père, alors je suis comme les autres ? Après tout, on me compare souvent avec le mien et ça ne me plait pas spécialement.

-Je suis désolé, dis-je.

-Laisse-tomber les excuses, Potter. Ca n'a aucune importance que tu me compares à mon père. Ce qui me préoccupe aujourd'hui, c'est David. Il n'est pas heureux et ça me gêne parce qu'il s'est toujours occupé de moi. C'est mon meilleur ami et il est amoureux du tien.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

-Nous devons les aider à être heureux. Mais, il y a une chose qu'il faut que tu comprennes Potter, leur situation n'est vraiment pas simple.

-Explique-moi, comment veux-tu que je t'aide si tu ne me dis pas de quoi il retourne ?

-Pas ici, il y a des oreilles indiscrètes. Rejoins-moi sur le toit de la tour d'astronomie ce soir à 21 heures. Je t'expliquerais tout.

Malefoy commença à s'éloigner. Me voilà devenu son complice, c'est plutôt étrange. Cette journée se passe vraiment bizarrement.

-Ne sois pas en retard surtout, ajoute-t-il de dos.

Je souris. C'est bête à dire, mais là, je suis sûr qu'il ressemble à son père.

**A suivre**

La suite arrive demain. Bisousssssssssssss à tous. Nicolina.


	2. Partie 2

**Les réunir, nous as unis.**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: Albus Severus Potter / Scorpius Malefoy et Samuel Gregor / David Andoria

Avertissement : One-shot, Shonen-ai, Yaoi/Slash, (Relations entre hommes, si ça vous plait pas, passez votre chemin), Lime.

Disclamer: Les personnages sont la propriété de Mme Rowling. Et Samuel et David sont mes personnage exclusifs, puisqu'il sont tirés de mon propre livre et d'une fic que j'ai écrite précédemment (Qui gagne, qui perd ? Pour ceux qui s'en souviennent.). C'est presque un crossover, mais que m'arrive-t-il donc ?

Genre: Romance, drama.

Petit mot : Voici la suite. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Merci a Real or not pour sa review.

Bonne lecture.

**Partie 2**

Il est 21 heures. Je suis à deux marches du toit de la tour d'astronomie. Arrivé sur le toit, je vois que Malefoy est déjà là.

-Tu es pile à l'heure, dit-il.

-Tu es là depuis longtemps ? Demandais-je.

-Non, cinq minutes, tout au plus.

Je le soupçonne de mentir pour ne pas avouer que ça fait longtemps qu'il est là. Mais bon, je ne veux pas le contrarier, sinon il risque de se braquer et fini le coup de main à nos amis.

-Alors, dis-moi, raconte-moi, dis-je.

-Avant toute chose, je veux être sûr que tu ne diras rien à personne.

-Je te le promets, je le fais pour Samuel.

-Ok ! Je serais un peu plus pointilleux, je t'obligerais à sceller un pacte, mais bizarrement, je te fais confiance.

-C'est très gentil de ta part, dis-je avec ironie, alors, maintenant je t'écoute.

-Bien, Gregor et David ont des origines que je ne connais pas, mais elles sont un fardeau pour eux. David m'a dit un jour que lui et ton ami avaient un lien spécial, mais qui les conduisaient inexorablement à être séparés et à se combattre.

-Tu parles comme s'ils avaient eu plusieurs vies.

-C'est ce que j'ai pensé, dit Malefoy. Je crois que c'est le cas, mais ne me demande pas de t'expliquer. Quoiqu'il en soit, ils ont peur maintenant d'être ensemble.

-Je vois. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? On ne peut pas lutter contre ce genre de destin.

-Mais on peut essayer de les réunir. Tu crois vraiment que le destin d'une personne est scellé ? Ils pensent trop à cette malédiction pour être heureux et c'est pour qu'ils en sont arrivés à un point où ils s'évitent.

-Malefoy, je suis étonné de ta réaction.

-Potter, je ne suis pas un cœur de glace, si c'est ce que tu crois.

-Ce n'est pas. . .

-C'est la deuxième fois, que j'arrive à te surprendre. Je trouve ça amusant. Ecoute, essayons de les réunir, ça ne coûte rien d'essayer, et puis si ça ne marche vraiment pas, on arrêtera.

-Ok ! Je ferais tout pour aider Samuel. Mais avant, il y a une chose que je pose en condition.

-Quelle est-elle ?

-Que tu parles bien, Malefoy. Eh bien ! Tout simplement que l'on s'appelle par nos prénoms.

Malefoy semble réfléchir. Est-ce un trop grand sacrifice pour lui ?

-Ok ! Je pense que c'est possible. . . Albus Severus.

-Appelle-moi, Al.

-N'en demande pas trop, Albus ce sera déjà suffisant.

-Très bien, Scorpius. Maintenant, tu as une idée pour qu'ils soient ensembles ?

-Un moyen très simple.

-Ah oui ? Je suis curieux de savoir lequel ?

-Il suffit que nous restions ensemble, comme ça ils se rapprocheront peut-être s'ils passent du temps ensemble.

-C'est une idée judicieuse, mais penses-tu que l'on pourra se supporter, et que va penser papa Malefoy de ce rapprochement ?

-Il n'aura pas vraiment le choix. Ne crois pas qu'il soit étroit d'esprit, même si ton père t'a raconté des choses horribles sur mon père, il a changé.

-Très bien, je te crois, je ne veux pas risquer de te contrarier et ainsi empêcher notre. . . mission.

Scorpius sourit avec amusement. Il est plutôt mignon comme ça. Je suis sûr que je pourrais bien m'entendre. Je suis sûr que ce sera amusant de m'allier avec lui et ça fera jaser les autres. Pour une fois que je peux faire une chose qui sort de l'ordinaire.

-Bien alors, tout est dit, dit Scorpius. Il est temps d'aller se coucher, notre mission commence demain.

-Tu as raison, il se fait tard.

Nous descendons de la tour d'astronomie avec discrétion. Nous avons déjà dépassé le couvre feu. Je ne suis pas très loin du dortoir, alors que Scorpius doit descendre jusqu'au cachot. Après plusieurs minutes, j'entre enfin dans le dortoir, la grosse dame a piqué une crise en disant qu'il était tard, mais elle m'a quand même laissé entrer. Au moment de monter au dortoir, une voix m'interpelle.

-Tu étais où ?

-Sam ? Demandais-je en le voyant sur le fauteuil près de la cheminée.

-Oui, j'étais inquiet. Ca fait une heure que je ne t'ai pas vu.

-J'étais. . . Je. . .

Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ? Je ne peux pas lui dire que j'étais avec Malefoy, mais d'un autre côté, nous allons devoir passer du temps ensemble.

-J'étais avec Malefoy.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec lui ?

-On discutait. On apprend à se connaître.

-C'est une blague ?

-Non, pourquoi ça t'embête ?

-Ca. . . C'est bon, fais ce que tu veux, je ne peux pas t'en empêcher.

Samuel se lève du fauteuil et passe à côté de moi pour monter au dortoir. Je le retiens par le bras avant qu'il ne soit en haut.

-Sam, ne t'en fais pas pour David, tu as le droit. . .

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit-il sèchement.

Il se dégagea de ma poigne et passa la porte du dortoir. Je monte à mon tour derrière lui. Ca ne va pas être facile. Il est têtu. Une fois dans mon lit, j'apprécie de pouvoir enfin me reposer. 

Quelle journée éprouvante ! Je repense à Scorpius. Il n'est pas du tout comme je le pensais. Il est gentil et il se préoccupe des autres puisqu'il veut aider son meilleur ami. Est-ce que j'aurais eu tout faux sur lui ? Sa timidité qu'il avait montré lors notre première entrée à Poudlard, était-ce là sa véritable personnalité ? J'ai envie d'en savoir plus sur lui. Il m'intrigue et je ressens quelque chose de bizarre quand j'y pense. J'ai envie de connaître ce Scorpius là et peut-être pourra-t-on devenir ami, ou. . .

Les premiers jours en compagnie de Scorpius ont été plus compliqués que prévu. Certes, ça ne m'a pas dérangé que les gens jasent en nous voyant, mais le résultat n'a pas été celui escompté. David et Samuel se sont éloignés de nous. Samuel n'est venu me parler que quand je ne voyais pas Scorpius.

-Ca ne marche pas, dit Scorpius tout bas pour ne pas être entendu de la bibliothécaire.

-Je sais, ils s'éloignent encore plus. Et puis, Samuel a l'air de m'en vouloir d'être avec toi.

-Pareil de mon côté. Je me demande s'ils ne se doutent pas de quelque chose.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demandais-je.

-Je ne sais pas. Etre ensemble n'arrange rien.

-Alors, tu veux qu'on arrête de se côtoyer ?

-Non !

Je suis surpris de sa façon de réagir. Il a dit ce « non » avec une telle virulence que je ne sais pas quoi penser. Sans le vouloir ou de façon inconsciente, je pose ma main sur la sienne.

-Alors, on continue ? Demandais-je.

Il me regarde avec surprise, puis regarde nos mains jointes. Il ne retire pas sa main pour autant. Je ressens quelque chose d'étrange. Depuis qu'on traine ensemble, je ressens un sentiment étrange dès que je suis avec lui.

-Oui, on continue. On doit les réunir, David est de plus en plus malheureux et en ce moment, c'est aussi par ma faute.

-C'est pareil pour Samuel.

Mais, malgré notre bonne résolution, rien ne changea pendant plusieurs semaines et Samuel ne me parlait presque plus. Et moi, je me rapprochais de plus en plus de Scorpius. J'avais envie de passer plus de temps encore avec lui et mes sentiments devenaient de plus en plus clairs. J'aimais être avec lui. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, j'avais décidé de laisser de côté Scorpius pour m'occuper de Samuel. C'est un commun accord que nous avions conclu Scorpius et moi afin que nos amis reviennent vers nous. De mon côté, j'avais envie de faire réagir Sam.

-Samuel, tu es fâché ?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Demanda Sam avec fermeté.

-Tu es distant.

-C'est plutôt toi qui l'es. Tu passes tout ton temps avec Malefoy.

-Scorpius.

-Alors, vous êtes assez proche pour vous appeler par vos prénoms ?

-Oui, Sam, nous sommes proches. Ecoute, arrête un peu de jouer les martyres, tu veux savoir pourquoi je me suis rapproché de Scorpius ?

-Non, mais je sens que tu vas me le dire, dit Sam avec ironie.

-Je voulais que tu ne sois plus triste, j'ai compris que tu étais amoureux de David et lui aussi il t'aime, alors pourquoi vous ne pouvez tout simplement pas être heureux ensemble ?

-Ce n'est pas si simple.

-Pourquoi ? En quoi n'est-ce pas simple ? Tu es amoureux et il t'aime en retour, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de compliquer là dedans ? C'est à cause de ce lien ? De cette malédiction ?

-Qui t'en a parlé ?

-Scorpius, il voulait aider David. Qu'est-ce qui te dit que tu ne seras pas heureux cette fois-ci ? Pourquoi vous n'essayez pas ?

-On a déjà essayé et ça n'a pas marché.

-Mais, si vous êtes réellement amoureux, vous devriez essayer encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que vous soyez heureux. Il y a toujours des hauts et des bas dans un couple et il faut franchir des obstacles, mais si vous vous aimez, vous y arriverez ensemble.

Samuel semble surpris. Il est bouche-bée et c'est là que je comprends mes propres paroles. Oui, c'est ça que je ressens. Et maintenant, j'ai envie. . . Je veux aller le voir.

-Cherche en toi le courage de faire face à tes sentiments et tes angoisses, maintenant c'est à toi de décider.

Je le laisse seul, c'est maintenant à lui de choisir sa voie. Je pense que Scorpius et moi nous avons fait tout notre possible. Nous nous retrouvons dans le parc. Nous sommes essoufflés, nous avons courus.

-Je lui ai parlé, dit-il. J'en ai eu marre, je lui ais sorti ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Il est vraiment idiot.

-J'ai fait pareil, Samuel n'a pas arrêté d'agir comme un idiot.

-Maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre.

-Oui, c'est vrai.

Nous nous sommes rapprochés. J'ai envie de le toucher. J'ai envie. . . de l'embrasser. Et, c'est ce que nous nous apprêtons à faire. Nos lèvres sont proches et elles se rencontrent enfin. Je savoure ce moment comme si c'était la première fois que j'embrassais quelqu'un, mais c'est comme si c'était la première fois puisque cette personne est celle que j'aime.

-Alors, c'était ça votre but ? Dit une voix amusée.

Nous nous séparons vivement, un peu gêné d'avoir été surpris. Nous regardons les personnes qui nous ont surpris dans cette position un peu embarrassante. Ce sont Samuel et David qui sont devant nous main dans la main. C'est la première fois que je vois David sourire. Alors, ça y'est, ils sont enfin ensemble.

-Notre but est devant nous, dit Scorpius.

-Oui, merci à vous, dit Samuel.

-Non, merci plutôt à vous, dis-je. Grace à vous, nous avons enfin pu découvrir notre amour.

**Fin !**

Bon, ça se finit un peu comme un roman à l'eau de rose, mais tant pis, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait de romance, donc j'avais envie. Moi qui est une préférence pour le drama depuis des mois voir des années, ça change un peu. Enfin, voilà, fini, alors ? Verdict ? Bisoussssssssssss à tous. Nicolina.


End file.
